Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 5 & 4 \\ 0 & 5 & 2 \\ 8 & 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 0 & 8 \\ 5 & 5 & 9 \\ 4 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$